Chapter 3
by ClaireSer
Summary: Chapter 3 of a Spring Break


Part Three:

Sean began to run after Sue, but she was long gone. It started to rain.

"So, that was your girlfriend who just ran outta here? She's one lucky girl," the waitress chided in.

"No, she's not my girlfriend… yet, and you're wrong there. I'm the lucky one," Sean shot point, pointing to his chest. The waitress turned and left him, and Sean suddenly didn't feel very hungry. Really, he wasn't all that hungry and just wanted to be with Sue.

He decided to go back to her apartment to talk to her, bringing her forgotten things with him. Instead of her, however, it was her roommate, Lexi, who answered the door.

"Sean, what's wrong?" she asked.

Apparently his worry was visibly on his face. "Lexi, Sue and I were at Mario's, and she got upset and ran out. I was hoping she'd be here." He walked into the room and was about to sit down when someone shouted from the other side of the couch.

"What did you do to my sister?" Axl demanded, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Sorry, bro, didn't see you there," said Sean.

"So, is Sue bothering you again?"

"Sue never bothers me. Never has. I should go look for her."

"Why? Sue can take care of herself?" Axl interjected.

Sean sighed. "By the way, Axl, where's Sue's boyfriend?" he asked.

"What boyfriend?" Axl and Lexi asked at the same time. They exchanged looks, puzzled.

"When I came here last April, you told me she was seeing someone."

"What? Oh, yeah, no wait, I said Lexi was seeing someone. You came here for Lexi… right?" Axl asked, looking uncertain.

"No, I wasn't there for Lexi!"

"You weren't? Oh, no! You came here for Sue?" Axl shouted.

Lexi squealed and hugged Sean. "I knew it, I just knew it! Have you told her?"

"No, I didn't get the chance. She was all excited about her semester abroad plans, and the waitress flirted with me. Sue kissed me and ran off."

"My sister kissed you? Why did my sister kiss you? And why are you smiling like that?" Axl demanded, pointing an accusatory finger toward him.

"I don't know why Sue kissed me, but I hope she does it again, and soon," Sean admitted, causing Lexi to gasp and Axl to look beyond baffled.

"What? Why?"

"Because I really like her."

"W-well, stop it!"

"I can't, Ax man, I've tried."

The door creaked open. All eyes turned to the doorway, and Sue stood there. No one said anything for a long, long minute.

"Come on, Axl, let's go for a walk." Before Axl could respond, Lexi pushed Axl out the door. Axl just glanced at Sean before the two left, leaving Sue and Sean alone.

"Sue, are you okay? I brought your stuff." Sean asked. He looked her up and down. "You're soaking wet. I'm sorry about that waitress." He grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it over her shoulders. They both sat on the couch, on opposite ends.

"Oh, that's okay. It's not your fault that you're so completely adorable and sweet." Sue laughed nervously, face burning bright red. "Sorry about that kiss. I was just trying to prove a point, I guess."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not."

"You're not?" Sue looked over at him.

He moved closer to her, his arm over the back of the couch. "Sue, did I ever tell you that Duke University was my first choice?"

"Of course you did. I still can't believe you didn't get in."

His eyes met hers. "Sue… I got in."

"You did?" Sue's eyes widened. "Then why didn't you go to Duke?"

"Because Duke is in North Carolina, and you're in Indiana." By now, Sean's hand was resting atop Sue's. There was an electric shock between them.

"You picked St. Matt's to be near me?" Sue asked, puzzled.

"Sue, why do you think I came last Spring to take you to the Chancellor's Ball? And brought you that snowglobe?"

"Snowglobe?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, I came by here last April to talk to you. But Axl told me you were seeing someone."

"He did? But I'm not."

"I know. He thought I was here for Lexi."

"Oh, right. After your date."

"Sue, all she did was talk about Axl… and all I did was think about you." Sue did not look happy when he said this, and Sean was worried. "Suzy Q, what's wrong? Is all of this not a good thing?"

"No, Sean, it's not." Her voice cracked.

His face fell. "Oh. Maybe I should leave then."

"Sean! You gave up Duke for me? How am I supposed to feel about that?" she asked angrily.

"Happy?" Sean offered, hopefully.

Sue put her hands around Sean's. "Sean, you shouldn't have done that. I don't want you to give up anything for me. I want you to have everything you want."

"Sue, you are everything. I want you," he whispered, love pouring out of his voice.

Sue's heart leapt. She had dreamed for years for this moment, and to hear those words from Sean! "Me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yes, you! I've been trying to tell you for months."

Tears started to stream down Sue's face. "Sean, what if one day you resent me because you didn't go to Duke? I can't stand the thought of that."

"Sue, that won't happen. St. Matt's is a good school, and I'm really happy here."

"I'm sorry, Sean, I just need some time to think about all of this. My head is spinning."

"Sue, what are you really afraid of?" Sean asked.

"Everything!" she shot back loudly.

"I think you're afraid of actually being happy." Sean, despite himself, felt impatient. He wanted to know how she was feeling, rather than continue letting this weird cycle of pushing away feelings continue.

Sue got up and walked into her room. She quietly closed the door, throwing her hands across her face. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and stay there forever. Listening in, she heard the door slam open and shut. Sean left.

Weeping to herself, she sat on her bed, holding the snowglobe in her hands.

What was she going to do? She knew she had to make this right. She couldn't stand the thought of a future without Sean.


End file.
